


Leverage

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World’s End (2007)
Genre: Anger, Boats and Ships, Complete, Established Relationship, Guns, Implied Slash, M/M, Missing Scene, Ocean, One Shot, Revenge, Secret Relationship, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Jones's heart, he couldn't have asked for better leverage.





	

“Ya can’t make me !”

The sound of Jones’ heartbeat filled Beckett’s ears. “Oh, can’t I ? I thought that was what possessing your heart meant - the power to spare your life or cause your death as I see fit. Kill your pet, Jones, or die so I can see if it goes with you. It matters not to me which you choose I profit either way.” Minutes passed without an answer from Jones and just to further emphasize the matter he added his pistol to the ring of barrels around the chest.

Bright blue sky glittered above as Jones finally spat, “Least I have a reason for being a heartless bastard, you’ve no such excuse !”

Didn’t he ? Why did a heathen who had long since lost any semblance of humanity deserve to live an unnaturally long life ? It didn’t make sense. At least Jack had always been human. Eccentric, overly witty and serious at the oddest of moments, but human to the end. Since Jones had taken Jack from him it was only fair that he took the Kraken in recompense. First, it had eaten Jack then it had gone and sunk one of his ships, obviously, the beast needed to know an end. Jones with the Kraken at his command could turn on them in an instant and that just wouldn’t do. Thus the need for leveraging Jones’s heart.

“I don’t need an excuse to see that you’ve still not done as ordered. It’s quite simple, really, the clock is ticking and should it reach the count of 3 you die. On the ready men.1, 2...,”

“Alright, blast it, alright ! You’re a right nasty piece of work you are, Cutler Beckett. You best hope you don’t die at sea or it’s 200 years before the mast for ya, I swear it.”

“Hmm, good thing I have no plans to die at sea then.” He watched triumphantly as the Flying Dutchman burst from the depths. Not even a minute later the Dutchman’s cannons roared and the beast screamed its betrayal. Oh, yes, revenge was sweet.


End file.
